


Eighth Note

by Shinyphoenix



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I wrote this in like an hour I'm sorry, fic of a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/pseuds/Shinyphoenix
Summary: Stagger the cat's observations about his owner, Piers.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Eighth Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BinaBina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaBina/gifts).



> Italics means Stagger is making noise
> 
> This fic will make zero sense unless you have read [HEART☆BEAT☆DROP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794014/chapters/59960269) by [Bina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaBina/pseuds/BinaBina). And even then it might not make too much sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
> 

I love Piers. He is the best human and food provider in the universe. He pets me and gives me kisses and picks me up when I ask. He is not always home but when he is I like to follow him to exist in the same space as him.  
Sometimes he brings other humans over. Sometimes they pick me up too. They don’t usually stay for long which is a shame. If I rub my scent on them enough maybe they will stay.  
But it’s okay if they don’t because I have Piers.  
I sleep on Piers he is my favorite place even though he is not squishy.

….

Piers brought another human over I can hear. They are far away and I don’t want to get up… Okay I will get up because I want to smell.  
Hello Piers I am picked up. Dangly necklace SWAT. He is trying to steal my tongue no that is my tongue don’t steal it. I like when Piers picks me up. Cuddles. But he is talking to the other human. I will say _hello_.  
I AM BEING TRANSFERRED. Transfer over I am relaxed now. I like this human I will purr.  
Are we going into the studio? Okay. ….. Now I want to leave. He is still holding me. Put me down _HELLO_? Thank you.  
Oh there is a circle there I must sit.  
And now I am being kicked out. He wants to make noise. I will wait right outside the door so he does not forget me.  
Pick me up. Piers, pick me up! _PICK ME_ -thank you.

  
….

  
Piers smells like the human who came over and picked me up last time. He seems happier. I like it when he is happy.

He has been spending more time with that weird rectangle. I don’t like it because he pays attention to it and not me. But he is happy when he uses it, so it’s okay sometimes.

Sometimes Piers comes home late but he arrives right before I starve to death how could he do this to me? But when he comes home late he is happy. He smells like Happy Piers Human. But I still want FOOD.

I love him anyway. Sit in his lap.

….

Today he is talking to himself with the rectangle on the bed. Such a high place but I can jump. I will jump up to him. I see my destination. I will jump. I will jump up to Piers. I jumped. I love Piers so I mush him and the surfaces around him to show him I love him.

Okay that’s enough time to sleep. Finding a good spot this looks good. Must check the perimeter, yes, this is good. Sleep next to Piers.  
Piers is still talking I will show him I’m still here even though I am tired. I will show him how fierce I am look at me yawn. Piers look at me I’m upside down look at my couple teeth aren’t I fierce?

Hand on head PETS I get pets!

Dust in my nose. _Achoo_.

….

  
We are traveling I hate it I HATE IT I DON’T WANT TO BE IN THE CARRIER YOU CAN’T MAKE ME I HATE IT LEAVE ME ALONE DON’T PUT ME IN GET ME OUT GET ME OUT GET ME OUT - ooooooooh I smell Happy Piers Human. This entire new place smells like him but also Piers and it’s big and I am going to stick my face everywhere to explore.

….

Happy Piers Human is called Raihan. He lives with us now.

I love Piers and I love Raihan. They are the best humans.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally supposed to be 4 chapters long, but when I was going over my outline that doesn’t exist I realized I could compress it into a single chapter. You’re welcome, Bina.


End file.
